Le Petit Ivan Rouge
by Wisely-san
Summary: On connait tous "Le Petit Chaperon Rouge", mais que se passe-t-il quand on revisite le tout à la façon russe ? Ça donne juste une grosse connerie totalement idiote. Curieux ayant du temps à perdre, vous êtes les bienvenus.


**Hallo ! Vous l'attendiez hein ? Enfin, ceux qui étaient au courant de cette connerie que j'étais entrain d'écrire. Et encore... **

**Bref, cette fois c'est Ivan qui s'en prend plein dans la gueule 8D **

**Après, c'est assez bizarre... Enfin, voilà quoi xP J'ai passé l'aprem à le finir alors soyez contents ! Et si y a des gens qui suivent mon Alphabet Aéronautique, ben, faudra attendre... Parce que je l'ai pas écrit.. Dommage hein. Donc, vous allez devoir attendre xD Pas de chance xP **

**Sinon, c'est assez bizarre... **

**Après, les dranikis et le kvas sont respectivement de la bouffe et une boisson biélorusses et ukrainiens, si je me rappelle mieux u_u**

**Donc, les personnages et leur rôle :**

**Russie : Petit Chaperon Rouge**

**Ukraine : La mère **

**Biélorussie : La Mère Grand**

**Espagne : Le Chasseur**

**Romano : Le Grand Méchant Loup**

**Lituanie, Lettonie, Estonie, Pologne : Des villageois**

**Voilà ~ Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Le Petit Ivan Rouge**

**.**

Notre histoire commence il y a très longtemps, dans un pays presque inconnu qui se nommait « Italie » (NDW : Pourquoi l'Italie ? Ben, j'écoutais un multilanguage en écrivant et genre, c'était Italien quand j'ai écris cette phrase xD). Dans ce pays se trouvait un tout petit village dont je tairait le nom pour que les habitants puissent encore y vivre tranquille. C'était un tout petit village. Tous les villageois se connaissaient. Et parmi eux se trouvait quelqu'un que tout le monde connaissait très bien. C'était un jeune garçon qui, hiver comme été, par tout les temps, portait une écharpe. Il vivait avec sa grande sœur, Ukraine. Ai-je oublié de préciser qu'il s'agit de nations ? Eh bien, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Donc, le seul petit frère d'Ukraine se trouvait être Russie, ou Ivan Braginsky. Mais tout les villageois le surnommaient le « Petit Ivan Rouge ». Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le tuyau qu'il amenait partout avec lui était toujours rouge. Plein de sang. C'est charmant tout ça.

Bref, un jour le petit, enfin tout est relatif, Ivan se fit appeler par sa grande sœur. Elle lui tendit un panier avec un petit sourire. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais ne fit aucun geste pour attraper le panier.

- Tu pourrais aller donner ça à Biélorussie, s'il te plait Russie-chan ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est malade.

Si elle était malade, il ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait bien rendre ce service à Ukraine. Mais... Aller voir Biélorussie. Il allait refuser, parce que, même malade Biélorussie était très, voir trop, dangereuse pour lui. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, Ukraine ne le laissa pas répliquer et lui fourra le panier dans les bras et le mis dehors sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Reviens quand tu auras donné ça à Natalya.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ivan se forçait à rester calme. Il ne pouvait pas « kolkoler » après sa grande sœur après tout. Même si être forcé à rendre visite à sa petite sœur l'effrayait. Et si elle était pire que d'habitude quand elle était malade ? Habituellement, si elle tombait malade ou qu'elle se sentait seule, c'était Ukraine qui allait la voir. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi elle se sentirait seule. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été obligée par la plupart des villageois à vivre en dehors du village. Elle nuisait au commerce et à la tranquillité. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient. D'après elle, empêcher des autres de s'approcher à moins de deux kilomètres de son grand frère était normal, autant que de le réveiller à deux heures du matin pour le demander en mariage. Mais bon, malheureusement pour elle, personne n'était du même avis.

- Du kvas et des dranikis, pour l'aider à aller mieux. Maintenant, vas.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Russie tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du village et le bois. Il chemina joyeusement, en grande partie parce qu'il avait croisé Lituanie, Lettonie et Estonie qui avaient crié de peur quand ils l'avaient vu. Ivan leur avait même demandé, ordonné, de venir avec lui voir Biélorussie. Mais à ce moment là, Pologne était arrivé et avait dit qu'ils devaient venir l'aider à repeindre sa maison en rose. Pour la troisième fois du mois. Bon, ce n'était pas important. Voir leurs expressions terrorisées l'avait remis de bonne humeur.

Il marchait donc joyeusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la sortie du village. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Rien que l'idée d'entrer ici l'effrayait. Dire qu'il allait devoir aller voir Natalya alors que d'habitude il aurait au contraire tout fait pour l'éviter, il fallait en plus qu'il entre dans le bois. Parce que la biélorusse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de vivre au milieu d'un bois isolé et bien flippant. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si le bois en lui même effrayait Russie. Il était déjà allé dans ce bois un nombre incalculable de fois. Non, ce qui l'effrayait était plutôt que si sa sœur se décidait à le poursuivre, il n'aurait aucun endroit où se cacher.

Mais malgré tout, il entra courageusement vers le lieu de sa mort prochaine. La tête haute, préparé au pire. Il allait survivre à Natalya aujourd'hui encore. Il en était certain. Au pire, il fuirait. Il faut dire, après des années à échapper à la biélorusse, on pouvait dire qu'il avait développé un certain talent pour la fuite. Bon. Il faut dire qu'il ne fuyait qu'une seule personne mais bon, ce n'est pas à intéressant à préciser. Après tout, tout le monde est au courant que, habituellement, c'était lui qui effrayait les autres.

Il commença à marcher sur le chemin, ralentissant à chacun de ses pas. Il était vraiment loin d'être pressé d'arriver à destination. Et qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'abandonner le panier ici et de rentrer ? Si ce n'est qu'Ukraine irait rendre visite à Biélorussie dans les prochains jours et lui demanderait comment elle avait trouvé les dranikis. Mais au pire, il ne risquait rien. Sauf si... Non, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il se baladait donc tranquillement dans les bois quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Ivan baissa les yeux vers celui qui avait eut la malchance de le percuter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait que cette personne partait déjà en courant.

Il y avait vraiment des gens étranges. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait blesser quelqu'un, il était gentil. Enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable. Et puis, s'il ne supportait pas quelque chose c'était l'impolitesse. Donc, en fait, la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans allait souffrir. Mais, ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Il continua donc son chemin tranquillement. C'était un beau jour et il décida de flâner un peu. Bon, il voulait juste ne pas voir Biélorussie, mais personne ne devait le savoir. Donc, gardez le secret.

Russie s'arrêta donc un instant pour contempler le paysage. Il se trouvait devant... Techniquement il était dans un bois non ? Donc il aurait dû voir des arbres ? Nous sommes d'accord. Alors, voir des nains qui dansaient le caramelldansen en combinaison de ski, c'était pas normal. Mais bon, il avait arrêté de se demander si les choses étaient normales depuis un moment déjà.

Soudain, quelqu'un le percuta encore. Ivan se retourna pour voir la même personne qui l'avait percuté quelques instants plus tôt.

- Connard ! Regarde où tu vas ! Bastardo !

Le russe baissa les yeux vers l'italien qui l'insultait. Ben faut dire qu'Ivan il est plus grand que tout le monde, donc il baisse toujours les yeux pour voir qui lui parle et tout.

Bref, Russie sourit à Romano, parce que c'est le seul italien que nous connaissons qui jure comme un charretier, et pas un gentil sourire qui fait pas peur, on parle d'Ivan quand même, mais un de ses sourires qui te donnent l'envie de partir en courant et en pleurant te cacher derrière la première personne que tu croises. Et malheureusement pour Lovino, ben y a personne autour. Normal c'est une forêt de nains qui dansent le caramelldansen, donc y a personne. Y a même pas de nains en vrai. Faut arrêter la vodka et le jus de tomates. Ça réussit pas.

Bon sinon, le géant (NDW : Pour les nains comme moi, Ivan c'est un géant ! S'il était à côté de moi, j'aurai un torticolis sûr!) pencha un peu la tête sur le côté. Puis son sourire s'élargit. Il posa sa large main sur la tête de Romano qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Les gens ont du se tromper dans la distribution des rôles.

- Tu veux ne faire qu'un avec moi, da ?, on se demande qui pose cette question.

Le petit italien secoua vivement la tête. Non, il voulait plutôt partir le plus loin possible. Il était poursuivit par un chasseur espagnol plus collant qu'un chewing-gum dans les cheveux. Et maintenant, un grand russe psychopathe lui faisait des avances bizarres. C'était bien son jour. Nan mais, il était censé être le méchant de cette histoire ! Le Grand Méchant Loup, ils connaissent pas ?

- Tu veux faire une course, da ?

Non plus. Mais bon, on parle d'Ivan là, il n'attendit pas la réponse et son sourire s'élargit. Il allait devoir faire attention, un jour à sourire comme ça, il allait se fracturer la mâchoire.

- Bien. Le premier arrivé chez ma Mère Grand Sœur Petite Natalya a gagné, da ?, demanda de nouveau Russie en rangeant ni vu, ni connu le script dans son manteau.

Ben oui, un script. Sinon le pauvre se serait pas souvenu de comment il devait appeler Biélorussie dans ce conte. Ou il aurait tout changé pour ne pas aller la voir. Et moi, j'ai besoin que tout se passe comme prévu, parce que sinon ça complique trop mon travail de narratrice, understand ? Donc, le fait qu'il y ai un script là, ben vous l'oubliez !

Revenons-en à nos moutons. Plutôt à Lovino là, en plus c'est un loup pas un mouton. Il avait vraiment pas envie d'aller voir la folle- hum, la biélorusse, mais bon, il avait le choix entre accepter et se casser vite fait quand Ivan arriverait, ou refuser et se faire exploser par le russe, ou encore s'échapper vite fait bien fait, mais se faire rattraper par l'autre malade espagnol. Pas de chance Romano. M'enfin, c'était ça ou il se retrouvait en robe à froufrous en jouant Romanillon donc voilà je suis gentille, je détruit pas sa dignité à néant comme pour certains autres personnages.

Bref, les deux partirent en courant vers un grand couché de soleil bien cliché... Pardon, maintenant c'est moi qui me trompe de texte. Donc, revenons à nos Mokona. Ils partirent en courant dans la forêt. Mais bien sûr, parce qu'il faut rester un peu fidèle au conte d'origine, Lovino connaissait un raccourci qui lui fit gagner beaucoup de temps. Comme ça, en plus de gagner, ben il passe outre le contrôle antidopage vu qu'il a juste pris un raccourci.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan prenait son temps et flânait tranquillement, profitant de la chaleur et du beau temps du sud. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas de neige.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'auteure peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, et comme elle a décidé d'être cruelle, ben il commence à neiger.

…

L'auteure tient à s'excuser pour ce léger écart qui n'était pas prévu. Mais bon, elle tient à préciser que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Les pétages de câbles sont courant, que voulez vous ? Donc, il ne neige pas et Ivan est tout content. Je reviens à l'histoire.

Russie passa devant un immense champs de tournesols. Oui, au milieu d'une forêt qui était censée être un petit bois. C'est totalement normal. Et puis, même si vous y croyez pas, ben c'est moi l'auteure qui ai raison ! En plus, c'est un conte, donc je vais ce que je veux, et puis si ça vous semble totalement illogique, ben allez voir vos classique Disney ! Et après vous allez pas me dire qu'un immense champ de tournesols au milieu d'une forêt-bois c'est moins logique que des animaux qui parlent et qui chantent ou que des gens qui se changent en trucs bizarres. Nan mais.

Donc, Ivan l'est tout content, donc il commence à courir au ralenti vers le champ, un sourire béat sur le visage. Très genre « Petite Maison dans la Prairie » mais bon, on ne va rien dire. En plus, il est chanceux, d'après le script il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Mais bon, par un grand coup de pas de chance et du hasard, il se peut que quelqu'un ai la vidéo de cette scène. Au pire, le ridicule ne tue pas, heureusement pour moi- hum, pour certaines personnages.

Bon, le temps passa et Ivan semblait au Paradis. Sachant que techniquement c'est lui le Diable, ça fait peur. Mais bon, je ne dis rien. Enfin, juste qu'il devrait se bouger un peu, parce que là, il l'a large perdue sa course, pas de chance.

Heureusement pour la suite de cette histoire, le russe a fini par se bouger, parce que, c'est pas qu'on l'a attendu, mais presque.

Il entra donc dans la maison de sa chère Mère Grand Sœur Petite. Et là, ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi. Sa, tarée de, sœur était en longue robe blanche et portait un voile. Genre, elle ressemblait à une mariée, rien que ça faisait flipper le Petit Ivan Rouge. En plus, à côté d'elle se trouvait le Grand Mignon Lovino- bon, d'accord, c'est le Grand Méchant Lovino, qui ne semblait pas plus effrayé que ça. Le jus de tomate, si vous voulez mon humble avis, ben ça détruit les neurones et ça a les mêmes effets que la drogue. Super dangereux ce machin je vous dis. N'y touchez pas !

- Euh... Natalya... Je t'amène des dranikis et du kvas.

- Grand Frère ! Amène les moi et épouse moi !

Bien sûr, l'est pas fou le supposé méchant de ce truc que je raconte depuis super longtemps maintenant, il s'est cassé dès qu'il a entendu Ivan entrer. Nan mais, déjà qu'il avait dû supplier Biélorussie et lui dire qu'Ivan venait la voir pour l'épouser pendant une heure et après il avait dû l'aider à se préparer pour ce putain de mariage, juste pour rester en vie. Pas question de rester pour crever comme une tâche.

Revenons-en à nos chers petits qui vont se marier. Si c'est pas mignon. Avec un flingue posé contre sa tempe, Ivan peut pas dire non. C'est mignon.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la petite maison, s'attirant le regard noir de Natalya.

- Lovi ~ Lovi ! Tu es là ? Lovi ?

- Tu vois bien qu'il est pas là, maintenant casses toi, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton tranchant.

- Mais mon Lovi !, commença à pleurer l'espagnol.

Voyant ici un moyen d'échapper pour un temps au mariage auquel voulait le forcer la biélorusse, Ivan s'exclama direct :

- Voyons Natalya, nous devons l'aider à retrouver ce « Lovi ».

Bon gré, mal gré, elle accéda à la requête de son frère. Parce que, c'est bien connu, elle ne peut pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, en plus, comme ça après il y aurait des témoins de leur mariage. Donc, dans son esprit c'était tout bénef', même si ça la soûlait de retarder la cérémonie.

- Vraiment ? Vous allez m'aider ? Gracias !

- Il ressemble à quoi ce Lovi ?

- C'est le Grand Méchant Loup de cette histoire, dit Antonio en souriant comme si c'était normal.

- Et tu es ?

- Je suis le chasseur.

Un gros blanc s'installa à la suite de ces paroles. S'ils l'aidaient, seraient-ils responsables d'un meurtre ? Parce qu'un chasseur, ça tue les loups, non ? Au pire, ils pourraient dire qu'ils étaient pas au courant, ni vu ni connu. Comme ça, aucune charge ne serait retenue contre eux.

À ce moment là, le brun partit en courant vers un groupe de personnes et se jeta sur eux comme il se serait jeté sur une tomate dans un désert.

- Vous avez vu mon Lovi ?

Les sept personnes se regardèrent interloquées. C'était pas tout les jours que l'on se jetait sur vous. En plus en vous demandant où était un machin appelé « Lovi »

- Qui ?, demanda un grand blond aux cheveux qui défiaient la gravité.

- Le Grand Méchant Loup de cette histoire.

Ils se regardèrent encore, surpris. Oui, bon, y en avait que deux qui étaient surpris. Genre, les autres semblaient pas plu concernés que ça. J'suis sûre que vous avez deviné que ce sont les Nordiques. Et donc, ben, y a Islande qui mange sa réglisse pas plus concerné que ça, Norvège qui parle avec ses truc magiques là donc il s'en fous, Ladonia qui s'éclate sur sa console perdu dans son monde, Sealand qui demandait à Suède ce qu'il se passait et ce dernier essayait de lui répondre tout en montant un meuble. En réalité, seuls Finlande et Danemark écoutaient le pauvre Espagne.

- On s'est trompés de conte je crois, annonça calmement le petit Finlandais.

- Je vais jamais retrouver mon Loviiiiiiiii !, pleura Antonio.

- Bon, on va vous laissez, dit Tino en poussant les autres pour partir.

Le petit groupe regarda les Nordiques partirent en entendant quelque chose comme :

- Haha ! Je t'ai explosé Suède !, de la part du danois.

C'est donc totalement déprimé que le brun commença à partir dans la forêt, suivit par le russe, qui se demandait quand il pourrait échapper à sa sœur, et la biélorusse, qui elle se demandait quand elle pourrait enfin épouser son frère.

À se moment là, qu'un éclat brun se fit apercevoir entre les arbres un peu plus loin. Quand il le vit, l'espagnol se leva et se mit à courir comme un dératé.

Il attrapa dans ses bras la personne qu'il avait vu.

- Mon Lovi ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

- Lâche moi bastardo !

- Grand-frère, épouse moi ! Épouse moi ! Épouse moi ! Épouse moi !

- Non ! Laisse moi seul !

- Chigi !

Mort de peur, Lovino se cacha derrière Antonio en lui criant un « Protège moi bastardo ! ». Ce dernier, très effrayé par Natalya, se cacha derrière le russe qui se retenait de pleurer tellement il avait peur de sa petite sœur.

Les trois commencèrent doucement à reculer pendant que la biélorusse avançait vers eux, un sourire très effrayant collé au visage. Le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de pleurer et de supplier pour sa vie.

Deux pas en arrière, et l'espagnol ne sentit plus la présence de l'italien derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le petit brun fuir en courant. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança à sa suite, question de survie.

Russie ne tarda pas à les suivre, en espérant rentrer le plus tôt possible chez lui pour pouvoir échapper à sa petite sœur.

- Grand-frère ! Attends moi ! Épouse moi ! Grand-frère ! Grand-frère ! Petit Ivan Rouge ! Épouse moi !

- Je veux paaaaaaaaaaas !, pleura le russe.

- Lâche moi connard !, hurla l'italien à l'espagnol.

- Mais Lovi, je t'aime moi, rétorqua ce dernier.

Et c'est ainsi que je clos ce récit. Par leur course effrénée pour leur survie.

Ils vécurent donc heureux et Natalya continua ses demandes en mariage, sans recevoir de réponse autre que « non », mais ce n'était pas une réponse qu'elle allait accepter. Et notre chasseur espagnol devint un grand défenseur des animaux, une fois qu'il eut réussi à capturer Lovino.

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Une grande partie de ce truc à été écrit durant 10h de voiture, entre un frère et une soeur chiants à souhait avec un portable sans réseau et sans batterie et un mp4 qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment ! Donc c'est pas de ma faute ! **

**Après, ceux qui regardent les JO today, allez vous voir la référence ? =3 Oui, j'avais rien de mieux à faire que passer l'aprem devant la TV u_u Très intelligent hein.**

**Bref, l'apparition random des Nordics au milieu n'était pas prévue, mais ça c'est fait comme ça... Me demandez pas pourquoi.. **

**Après, je vous promets -faut pas je sais que je vais pas tenir mes promesses mais on peut espérer xD- que j'aurai rattrapé un peu de mon retard à mon retour ! **

**Et je peux même vous promettre un HongIce avant le TGS =3 J'suis trop sympa hein ?**

**Bref, See ya ! Big hugs ! **

**Reviews ?**


End file.
